beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De jaloezie
De jaloezie Ryuga bleef maar steeds denken aan wat Aki hem vertelde. Hij kon niet geloven dat ze hem nog steeds niet vertrouwde. Na alles wat hij voor zijn vrienden had gedaan. Hij bleef maar nadenken en nadenken over wat ze zei. Madoka kwam naar hem toe en kuste hem op zijn warme wang. Ryuga trok het zich niets van haar aan en bleef door zuchten. Met een verbaasd gezicht vroeg ze wat er aan de hand was met hem. Hij antwoordde dat hij nog steeds dacht aan wat Aki zei. Madoka werd boos op hem omdat hij daar al een week over zit te zeuren. Hij trok zich niets van haar aan en bleef door zuchten. Maar daarvan werd Madoka alleen nog bozer van. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij het belangrijk vond of Aki hem mocht of niet. Hij zei dat het hem niets kon schelen. Ze zag dat hij stond te liegen en werd daarom nog bozer en verdrietiger. Hij vertelde haar dat hij gewoon wou dat ze hem aardig vindt. Hij wilt ook met haar leuke dingen doen. "Wat voor soort van leuke dingen?" vroeg Madoka bot tegen hem. thumb|left|Ryuga zit te zuchten omdat Aki hem niet mag... En Madoka dan?!Ryuga luisterde niet naar haar en bleef door zuchten. Madoka werd nu echt heel boos. "Als je dan zoveel leuke dingen met haar wilt doen, dan moet je maar met haar uitgaan!" riep ze verdrietig. Met tranen in haar ogen rende Madoka de kamer uit naar haar kamer toe. Ryuga wou haar stoppen in de gang, door haar hand te nemen. Maar ze duwde hem weg en riep woedend: "Ben je hier nog! Ga naar je geliefde! Ik haat je, ik wil je nooit meer zien! Ik haat je!". Toen Ryuga die woorden hoorde, brak zijn hart en barstte hij in tranen uit. Hij probeerde te stoppen, maar de tranen bleven maar komen. Hij ging naar haar deur en bonkte erop en vroeg of ze hem kon vergeven voor zijn gedrag. Ze antwoordde niet en Ryuga werd verdrietiger omdat ze hem negeerde. Hij vertelde haar zoete woorden. Hij vertelde haat dat hij alleen van haar hield en van niemand anders. Ryuga wou de hoop net opgeven, totdat ze de deur opendeed. Toen kreeg hij weer hoop totdat... "Ryuga, ik denk dat het beter is als we gewoon vrienden blijven." zei Madoka met verdriet. Zijn gezicht betrok en vroeg haar of ze het meende. Ze knikte. Ze wilde geen relatie met een jongen die depri is over een meisje die hem niet mag. Ryuga zei dat hij zou ophouden als ze het echt wou. Madoka keek hem met verdrietige tranen in de ogen en zei dat hij dat niet moest doen. Ryuga zag aan haar gezicht dat ze het niet wou, maar dacht dat het het beste was. Toen nam hij haar vast en knuffelde haar. Madoka zei dat dit niet goed was en... Toen onderbrak Ryuga haar, door haar te zoenen. Ze probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar deed het toch maar niet. Ze vond het zo heerlijk. Ryuga kon natuurlijk als één van de beste zoenen, maar tja. Ryuga vroeg of het vergeven en vergeten was. Ze knikte met een blij gezicht. Ryuga en Madoka sluitten allebei hun ogen en wreven hun neuzen tegen elkaar. Hij zei: "Wat ben ik toch stom. Ik maakte me de hele tijd druk over een meisje waar ik niet eens op val, terwijl het meisje dat echt van me houdt zich zorgen over me maakt. Maar ik niet om haar. Ik beloof het je Madoka vanaf vandaag wel" "En Aki dan." vroeg Madoka nog een beetje boos. "Daar maak ik me geen zorgen meer over." "Echt niet?" "Echt niet. Ik hou van jou en alleen van jou, Madoka. Alleen van jou. En niemand pakt je van me af. Je bent van mij, alleen van mij." "Vergeet dat niet. Jij bent ook alleen van mij, snappie." "Ja gesnopen." zei Ryuga met een glimlach. Terwijl ze er stonden te praten en te kussen, was Aki aan het toekijken. Ze had alles gezien en gehoord. Ze ging naar Ryuga toe en verontschuldigde zich. Vanaf die dag waren Aki en Ryuga vrienden en hij en Madoka waren onafscheidelijk. Einde Lees de volgende aflevering: We gaan op reis (deel 1) Dan weet je hoe het afloopt. thumb|left|Het vriendinnetje van Ryugathumb|De soms romantische Ryuga Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen